There is an increasing need for archival storage. Tape is a traditional solution for data back-up, but is very slow to access data. Current archives are increasingly “active” archives, meaning some level of continuing random read data access is required. Traditional hard disk drives (HDDs) can be used but cost may be considered undesirably high. Other approaches considered may include HDDs with extra large diameter disks and HDDs having an extra tall form factor, with both requiring large capital investment due to unique components and assembly processes, low value proposition in the context of cost savings, and barriers to adoption in the marketplace due to uniquely large form factors, for example.
Any approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.